Mission G3a: Hot Pursuit
X-Wing Miniatures Mission G3a: Hot Pursuit 'is the third of three missions if the Rebel player captured the ''Gozanti-class cruiser in Mission G2: Turning The Tables of the campaign Imperial Crackdown, and its from the Imperial Assault Carrier Expansion Pack. Plot Summary "Commander the cruiser isn't responding." "If it's who I expect he's asleep at the helm. Repeat the the code request." "Hold on I'm getting a visual. Those escort ships-they aren't Imperials! Scramble all available fighters! Don't let that cruiser slip out of our reach!" The Rebels have one chance to escape Imperial space and deliver their newfound asset safely into Alliance hands. Mission Setup '''Rebel: Gozanti-class cruiser + 100 squad points. The Rebel player must field the wing leader. The Gozanti-class cruiser is equipped with all Upgrade cards on the roster sheet, excluding any "Imperial only" cards and the "Dockings Clamps" Upgrade card. The Gozanti-class cruiser and its equipped Upgrade cards cost no squad points, and the Rebel player cannot pay squad points to equip additional upgrade cards to the Gozanti-class cruiser. Imperial: 100 squad points The play area is 3' x 3'. Place the eight maneuver tokens facedown in a pile near the play area. The Imperial player places the six asteroid tokens in the play area, beyond Range 3 of the Rebel edge and beyond Range 1 of each other edge and each other asteroid. The the Rebel player places his ships beyond Range 3 of the neutral edges and within Range 1-2 of the Rebel edge. The Gozanti-class cruiser may extend beyond Ranger 2 so long as it is deployed with its base touching the Rebel edge. Then the Imperial places his ships within Range 1 of either neutral edge and winton Range 1-3 of the Imperial edge Remove three shields from the Gozanti-class cruiser at the start of the mission. The Rebel player has initiative. Special Rules * Shoot to Disable: The Gozanti-class cruiser cannot be destroyed. The First time the cruiser would be dealt a Damage card during each attack, the Imperial player chooses one maneuver token from the pile and places it on the Gozanti-class cruiser's Ship card. During the next planning phase, the Rebel player cannot choose or execute a maneuver on the Gozanti-class cruiser's maneuver dial that matches any of the maneuver tokens on it's Ship card. At the start of the End phase, the Rebel player returns one random maneuver token to the pile. * Avoid the Asteroid: If the Gozanti-class cruiser overlaps an asteroid, the Imperial player chooses one maneuver token from the pile and places it on the Gozanti-class cruiser's Ship card. Then follow the normal rules for overlapping obstacles. * Imperial Reinforcements: At the end of each End phase, the Imperial player may call for one reinforcement for each Imperial ship with a pilot skill value of "4" or higher that was destroyed that round, excluding ships that fled or were overlapped by the Gozanti-class cruiser. For each reinforcement, he takes the lowest-cost Ship card that matches the destroyed ship's type and places it outside the play area. Then he places the matching ship within Range 1 of the Rebel edge. The Imperial player uses this ship as normal. Objectives Rebel Victory: The Gozanti-class cruiser flees off the Imperial edge Imperial Victory: The Gozanti-class cruiser flees of any edge other that the Imperial edge or there are eight maneuver tokens on it's ship card.Category:Missions